


Kiss This

by moutonrose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom/sub, M/M, Panties, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moutonrose/pseuds/moutonrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles has always loved pretty things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss This

**Author's Note:**

> This took a bit to get out since I wrote it/finished it right at the end of school. I let it sit for a while and then sent it off to be beta'd by my glorious bestie Colleen and we've both been mad busy but it's finally done! I hope you all enjoy it as I had a massively good time writing it!

Harry Styles has always loved pretty things. When he was little, he used to root through Gemma’s dress up box and parade around the house in her tutus and princess dresses. His mom always thought it was too adorable for words, his dad never really cared either way, and Gemma was usually cross because Harry always took her favorite dresses. (He can’t help that he has good taste.) 

The love for pretty things doesn’t go away as he gets older. He plays dress up until it is no longer ‘socially acceptable’ for a little boy to put on dresses, but still eyes the box longingly and will dress up for himself when no one is home or everyone else is otherwise occupied. 

He tried to tamp down his affinity for it as he grew older. He’d still long for the feeling of lace and ruffles against his skin, but didn’t pursue it any, afraid he’d be branded as a freak and a weirdo. While trying to put aside his love for lace and ruffles against his skin, he acknowledged and accepted his sexuality. His mum and sister did as well. His coming out was pretty anti-climactic as far as coming out goes. It happened over dinner as Gemma pushed peas around on her plate, her eyes snapping up when Harry shakily said

“Uh…um...I’mgay” 

“That’s nice, honey.” Anne had said. “Now finish your peas.” 

That’s pretty much that really. Harry couldn’t dream up a better family if he tried. 

*

On a dare when he’s 16 years old, before everything happens with x-factor, he’s shopping with some friends. A few of them giggle as they pass Victoria’s Secret. Harry gazes longingly, wishing he could go in and buy himself one special pretty thing. 

“Dare you to go in” one of his friends says.

“Okay,” Harry says with a shrug. 

His friends all blink at him owlishly. Harry rolls his eyes.

“Grow up,” Harry says “it’s underwear. If you can’t handle a walk past Victoria’s Secret you’re sure as hell not grown up enough to handle an actual real life girl wearing anything out of that store.” 

“Fine,” Will says, “If you’re so grown up I dare you to go in there and buy some.” 

“Okay,” Harry says, walking off before any of them can say something else. 

When he walks in he’s assaulted by the smells and sounds of the whole store. The thump of the bass, the smell of perfume, the girls all around flicking through racks and fondling bras to see how much padding they have. He goes around to a few different tables filled with panties, biting his lip as he peruses. 

“Can I help you?” a girl asks him “You look a bit lost.” 

“Uh,” Harry says “my best girl friend…she loves it here.” 

“Girl friend or _girlfriend_ ” she asks with a sly smile.

“Girl friend.” Harry clarifies. “My boyfriend wouldn’t be too keen about me chatting up a girl.” 

Okay so Harry lies about having a boyfriend, but it’s the easy way out. The sales girl laughs.

“Okay,” she says “did you check in the PINK room? I’m sure she’d love a shirt or something from that collection.” 

“Good idea,” Harry says “She’s got a lot of that stuff.” 

She smiles and points him in the direction of the PINK room and he walks off. His eyes widen when he sees the table full of panties. He wants to avoid looking like a creep, but the store is relatively empty so he goes on over. He sees a sign that says 5 for $25.00 and he bites his lip, deciding to go for it. He walks slowly around the table, picking carefully. 

He finds the lace cheekies especially adorable, so he buys 3 pairs of those along with some lace back bikini panties. He clutches them tightly as he walks up to the register. The woman smiles sweetly at him as he places them down on the counter. 

“Shopping for a girl friend?” she asks with a smile.

“Something like that,” Harry says awkwardly. 

She gives him the total, wraps the panties in pink tissue paper, and gives him the trademark pink bag. 

“Have a nice day!” she calls as Harry scurries to the door. 

His cheeks are flushed and pink when he walks out.

“Shit,” one of his friends says.

“You actually did it,” another one says.

“Duh,” Harry grunts “I told you I’m not embarrassed. They’re just panties.”

He walks ahead of all of them, fingers gripping the handles of the bag tightly. 

*

When he gets home he hides the panties in folded up t-shirts way in the back of his t-shirt drawer. He never really touches the shirts anymore so he figures they’ll be good and safe there. He keeps the bag, hiding it in an old book way in the back of his bookcase. He wants to wear the panties so badly, so he showers and slips a pair on quietly, pulling on sweatpants over that. He takes a shaky breath and walks downstairs where his mum is preparing dinner. 

“Hello, love,” she says with a soft smile. “Have a good time at the mall?”

“Yes,” Harry says “it was lovely.” 

Anne smiles at that.

“Wanna help me cook?” She asks.

Harry nods and gets up, smiling and feeling lighter than he has in a long long time. Weird as it is to say, Harry feels at home with lace hugging his body. 

*

From then on he finds ways to wear his panties as discreetly as possible. Usually under a pair of baggier boxers. The pair he wears to his x-factor audition become his lucky pair. (Black cheeky panties with leopard print lace. They make him feel sassy…they help him release his inner Beyonce.) 

* 

He’s also wearing them when he meets Louis. So he figures they must be extra lucky. They give him the confidence to talk to the boy beyond saying ‘oops.’ 

So yeah his Beyonce panties are pretty special. 

* 

Harry does a mostly good job of keeping it under wraps in the x-factor house. He walks around in the gold thong from time to time but most people find it funny more than suspect due to all the time Harry spends buck naked. 

Louis of course does a great deal of staring at Harry through their time in the x-factor house. Salivating over Harry’s bare ass, and jerking off in the shower at the size of Harry’s dick. (Louis knows he’s going to hell for thinking it but if Harry’s dick is that size at 16 he can’t wait to see what it looks like when he’s 18) 

It’s only when he and Louis move in together that the shit really hits the fan.

* 

Harry spends a lot of time walking around their flat naked. He feels uncomfortable walking around in boxers. Mainly because it’s not what he likes to wear. Not what makes him feel sexy and fabulous.

So yes he’d rather walk around naked. Or maybe in some sweat pants. He can’t let himself just lounge around in his panties though. He’s not sure Louis is quite ready for that. He’s afraid Louis will think of it as some kinky sex thing, which it is, but for Harry what he wears under his pants is so much more than that. He just loves how his panties make him feel. Sexy and confident and comfortable. 

Sometimes if he knows Louis is going to be out for a long time he’ll walk around for a bit in just his panties, loving how free and wonderful he feels. He waggles his bum around in front of the fridge as he gathers things to make a sandwich with, sings happily as he assembles the ingredients, and shimmies his way back to his bedroom. 

As he eats his sandwich he thinks to himself maybe one day he’ll be able to do this when Louis is around, but his huge boner for Louis combined with the typically small panties he wears sounds like a disaster waiting to happen.

* 

Harry totally didn’t mean for Louis to catch him. As he understood it, Louis was going to be out for quite some time. Harry figured he’d take advantage of it. He showered as Louis was getting ready to leave, and as soon as Louis closed the door, Harry pulled on his favorite pair of panties to lounge in. They were simple cotton dark navy cheekies with thin white stripes and two cute rhinestones made to look like buttons on the front. He also put on his favorite cotton thigh high socks from American Apparel….just to keep his legs from getting too cold. 

He whistled happily as he ambled into the living room, grabbing the remote and lying down on his stomach, his feet kicking up behind him. He switched on the tv, finding an interesting looking program about the archeology dig that uncovered King Richard’s bones in that car park. He’d hadn’t felt so relaxed in such a long time. He had on his favorite comfy panties, his warm thigh highs, and an interesting program. 

He was sort of dozing off to a program about the Aztecs when he heard the door open and then close. His eyes shot open and his heart started to pound and he froze in his spot. 

“Hazza?” He hears Louis call. 

He begins to sweat and he knows he ought to get up and run but he’s still fucking frozen. 

“Shit,” he hears Louis say as he walks into the living room. 

Louis seems to be frozen as well.

“Hazza,” Louis says “Harry what are you wearing?” 

Harry’s face burns with embarrassment and he feels tears start to slide down his cheeks. 

“Hey hey,” Louis sooths, sitting next to Harry. He runs his fingers through Harry’s curls. “Harry don’t be embarrassed.” 

“I should be though, shouldn’t I?” Harry asks, voice tight with tears.

“No,” Louis says “I’m assuming you just like wearing them since you weren’t wanking furiously when I walked in.” 

Harry gives a watery chuckle at that.

“Always liked wearing them,” Harry mumbles “They feel nice. I like them better than boxers or summat. I just feel more comfortable in them.” 

Louis nods, listening to Harry’s every word.

“Well they look lovely on you,” Louis says. He runs a hand over Harry’s lower back, and then lightly over his butt. “and they make your bum look adorable.” 

Harry giggles and waggles it back and forth for Louis’ benefit. 

“Now now,” Louis says “No teasing.” 

“Sorry you can’t rock these panties, Tomlinson,” Harry teases. “Some of us were just born to do it.” 

Louis sighs and accepts defeat. 

“What are you watching, Haz?”

Harry shrugs.

“Something about ritual sacrifice I think,” He furrows his brows “I kind of fell asleep.” 

“Well change it,” Louis says “it’s depressing.” 

Harry obliges and the two sit comfortably and watch a few episodes of Adventure Time before deciding to turn in. Louis walks behind Harry up to their respective rooms, trying to tame the raging boner he’s been attempting to keep at bay all night. Once he’s in his room he gets naked as quickly as he can and comes so fast he’s embarrassed. 

*

After that Harry walking around in his panties becomes commonplace. Louis jerks off every night to the memories of Harry’s ass barely contained by pink cotton and sexy lace. Harry jerks off to the memory of Louis’ hand running lightly over his bum that first night he found him half naked and barely contained by his cotton boy-shorts. 

*

They do a lot of dancing around each other for a while. Harry wears his panties and is happy because he can finally just express himself and wear what he wants without worry. He tries to ignore the looks Louis shoots him, but can’t ignore the heat that pools low in his belly at the thought of letting Louis peel him out of his favorite lacy thong. (Bought on a whim with a pretty pretty bow right on the back above his ass. He’s been waiting for the perfect opportunity to wear it.) 

Louis’ waiting for some kind of sign that it’s okay for him to make a move. The sexual tension in their flat could be cut with a knife and it’s driving both of them crazy. 

The opportunity comes on the day Harry wears a pair of panties he bought during Christmas time. They are hot pink with silver glitter writing on the bum. Louis nearly falls over when he sees what they say. 

‘Unwrap Me’

Right there plain as day. There it is. His moment. His invitation. He’d have to be dead or stupid to not take the chance. 

*

When Louis walks into the kitchen to get a very very large glass of water that will hopefully sooth his epic case of blue balls, Harry is bent over to get something out of the freezer drawer of their refrigerator. 

Louis stops in his tracks, gives a squeeze to his dick, and walks in. Instead of going for his drink he takes a breath and steels himself to finally make his move. He walks up close to Harry and places a hand on his hip. Harry squeaks and shoots up, posture rigid. 

“Hello, Darling,” Louis coos into his ear.

He hears Harry take a shaky breath and smirks into his skin. 

“That’s a lovely pair of panties you’re currently modeling, any specific reason?” 

Harry bites his lip. 

“Um,” He starts unsteadily. 

“Go on, darling,” Louis murmurs “Tell me.”

 

It feels like a million years pass before Harry says anything. 

“Want you,” he says so low Louis has to strain to hear. 

Louis cock twitches in his pants and he presses a soft kiss behind Harry’s ear. 

“Want you too,” Louis whispers back like it’s a secret. 

He almost laughs because it’s totally not a secret. They’ve been coming to this point for a very long time. It was never a question of if. Only when. Harry whines a little and pushes his bum back.

“Ah ah, darling,” Louis mumbles. “We’re not doing this in the kitchen. We eat in here. We’re going to go up to bed and I’m going to unwrap you just like you want.” 

Harry whimpers at that and Louis smiles. 

“Go on, sweetheart,” Louis says, pressing another kiss behind his ear as he turns them around. He pats Harry’s bum and sends him off. “I’ll be right up, love.” 

Harry scurries off and Louis just stares at the way his little bum looks in his panties. God damn. Louis sure is lucky. He takes a deep breath before walking up to their bedroom, water forgotten. When he gets there Harry is on lying on his stomach, panty-clad ass on display. He’s rutting lightly into the sheets. 

“Oh darling,” Louis says softly “you’re just gagging for it aren’t you.” 

“Wanted you for so long,” Harry moans desperately. 

“I’ve wanted you too, sweet thing,” Louis says as he walks over to the bed. 

Harry moans and ruts a bit more.

“Ah ah,” Lous says “no more of that. Don’t want you to come before I let you.” 

Harry gasps at that but stops his rutting.

“Good boy,” Louis says simply. Harry’s dick twitches and he lets out a frantic whine. 

Louis strips quickly and comes to kneel behind Harry in bed. He splays his hands out on Harry’s ass and runs them up the taller boy’s back. 

“Oh sweetheart,” He says “you look so lovely like this. You really are quite the princess aren’t you. With your pink and your glitter and your lace.” 

“Bows too,” Harry grunts. 

“Well I should hope so,” Louis says. 

Louis squeezes Harry’s waist and then pulls back, sitting on his heels and looking at the desperate boy splayed out in front of him. He wants to do everything to him. 

“God fucking. I don’t even know where to start.” 

“Want you to fuck me,” Harry says simply. 

“I didn’t ask what you wanted,” Louis snipes at him “I’ll fuck you when I’m good and ready.”

He punctuates the sentence with a sharp smack to Harry’s ass, causing the boy to gasp and rock forward. Louis grunts at that and pauses, realizing that if this is the territory their relationship is going to turn into he needs to make sure Harry’s okay with it. 

“Harry darling,” Louis says. 

“Louis,” Harry says.

“Harry look at me.” 

When Harry turns to Louis and sits, Louis can see the confusion in his face. 

“I just. This is a horrible time to do this but I need to know that this is okay.” 

“The sex? Louis are you nuts of course it’s okay.” He points to the outline of his hard cock in his panties. 

Louis swallows hard at the sight and shakes his head. 

“Not that,” Louis says “The other part.” 

“The spanking and dominance thing?” Harry asks.

Louis nods quietly.

“Louis,” Harry says, grabbing Louis’s hands in his own. “You care for me right?” He asks.

“Of course I do,” Louis says.

“You’d never hurt me right?”

“Never intentionally.” Louis says.

“That’s all I need. I know you’d never push me into territory that I’m not comfortable in.”

“Safe word,” Louis says “I read once that it’s good to have a safe word. Just in case it gets too out of hand.” 

Harry’s eyes twinkle with amusement. 

“Okay,” He says “safe word.” 

“I just want to make sure you’re going to be okay, Hazza.” Louis says.

“I know. We need to figure this out quick. I’m getting major blue balls.”

“Getting?! I’ve _had_ major blue balls mister panty princess.” 

Harry giggles wildly at that.

“But I’m _your_ panty princess.” 

“You are,” Louis says, leaning forward to brush a kiss to his lips. 

Harry smiles happily at the tender kiss. 

“Okay,” He says “It has to be completely unsexy.” 

“Okay,” Louis says.

He looks at Harry and sighs.

“I can’t think with you looking so lovely. Get over here.” 

Harry crawls over and Louis maneuvers so Harry is sitting between his legs, his back to Louis’ front. Louis smiles. 

“Much better. Now I can think.”

Harry settles back happily.

“I’ll be here all night, babe. You can unwrap me later.” 

Louis smiles.

“I can’t wait to unwrap you later,” He runs a finger over the waistband of Harry’s panties.

“Can we um,” Harry starts. “I just. What does this make us?” 

“What do you mean?”

“Us having sex…discussing boundaries…what does that mean for our relationship?”

“I’d like to be with you and only you. You can call me whatever you want. Your partner, your lover…your boyfriend. It’s up to you, Hazza.” 

“I’d like to be your boyfriend…if you’d like to be mine.” 

“I’d love to be yours,” Louis says, kissing his curls. 

“Good,” Harry says. “That’s settled. Now for the second order of business. Safe word.”

“Banana?” Louis suggests.

“No way,” Harry says “that’s way too mainstream. We need it to be _weird and unsexy_.” 

“Okay,” Louis says “weird and unsexy.” 

The both of them think in silence a little more, Louis’ fingers swirling patterns on Harry’s skin.

“Spaghetti,” Harry says finally.

“Spaghetti?” 

“Yep,” Harry says “it’s my safe word. I want it to be Spaghetti.” 

“Okay,” Louis says “as long as you’re sure.”

“I’m very sure,” Harry says “now please. Can we go back to where we left off? I’m actually going to explode.” 

“I’m sorry, darling,” Louis murmurs. “I just. I heard that smack and saw a mark form and realized that we should talk about it first before I go paddling you on the bum.”

“Paddling?” Harry asks, squirming in Louis’ lap. “Mmm baby don’t tease like that.” 

“Oh fuck,” Louis grunts, his cock twitching against Harry’s bum. 

“I saw one once online,” Harry starts, voice breathy. He squirms a bit more. “Had a heart shaped cutout.” 

“Yeah?” Louis asks, his hand ghosting over Harry’s cock, finger running over the wet spot Harry’s pre-come has made. “Would you like me to paddle a heart on your pretty ass?”

“Yeah,” Harry gasps. 

“That’ll be something to work up to, darling,” Louis murmurs. “For now I need you to be a good little boy and get on your hands and knees for me so I can unwrap you.” 

Harry scrambles to get into position and Louis smiles. 

“Such a good boy for me.” 

“Mhm,” Harry moans, not moving. “All for you, Lou.” 

Louis comes up behind Harry and tucks his fingers into Harry’s waistband. He kisses the small of Harry’s back before pulling his panties down. Harry lifts his knees without being prompted so Louis can pull them all the way off. He drops them on the floor and then stares at his boy who is still on all fours patiently waiting for Louis’ next command. 

Louis licks his lips and gently pushes Harry’s knees apart so they’re spread. He gets between them and leans over to press a kiss to the back of Harry’s neck. 

“Be still, lovely,” He mumbles. 

Harry says nothing, just sits still like Louis asks him to. Louis smiles at that and kisses his way down Harry’s spine slowly. The boy beneath him starts to breath heavier the lower Louis’ mouth gets until Louis is right at the cleft of Harry’s ass. 

“Louis what,” Harry starts.

“Shhh,” Louis says “Just be still.” 

With that Louis pulls Harry’s cheeks apart and dives in, licking lightly around Harry’s entrance. 

All of Harry’s breath seems to whoosh out of him with that. He groans and his arms start to shake. Louis squeezes Harry’s ass with his hands and licks a little harder, causing Harry’s arms to buckle. He mashes his face into the mattress with a groan, his hands gripping at the duvet. 

Louis smirks at that.

“Feel good?” He asks. 

Harry moans, pushing back a little. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Louis says, then returns to eating Harry out and trying to make him moan as much as possible. 

His jaw starts to ache and his tongue starts to hurt but it’s well worth it because Harry is so into it. 

“Please,” Harry gasps finally after Louis’ been at it for a while. “Louis please I need you.” 

“Need me to what?” Louis asks, pulling away. 

“Need you to fuck me. Please.” 

“What did I tell you earlier?” Louis asks “I’ll fuck you when I’m good and ready. I’m not ready yet.” 

“But I want it,” Harry whines. 

Louis lands a sharp smack on Harry’s naked ass. 

“Don’t be a brat,” Louis bites “you have to wait.” 

It all feels right this time. He knows that Harry will tell him when it’s not okay, and he knows that Harry wants this. He can tell Harry really loves it by the way he gasps and tightens his grip on the duvet. 

“Just for that I ought to not fuck you at all.”

“No. No, please,” Harry moans desperately “please, Louis, I’ll be so good please please.” 

“So desperate,” Louis says “we’ll see how good you are while I give you my fingers. If you get bratty or snippy again I’ll put you to bed faster than you can say please.” 

Harry nods and sighs. 

“Do you have lube?” Louis asks, running a hand lightly over the red mark on Harry’s ass. 

Harry nods.

“Left night stand drawer.” 

Louis leans down to kiss the mark before crawling up the bed to retrieve Harry’s lube as well as a condom. He finds it quickly and smirks.

“Bottle’s half empty, darling. Have you been busy lately?”

Harry nods into the mattress, cheeks red. 

“Wanted you so bad, Louis,” he mumbles. 

Louis rubs a thumb softly along Harry’s cheekbone.

“I know, sweetheart,” Louis says. “I’ve wanted you too.” 

He leans in and kisses Harry softly.

“You’re so good,” He says “and I’m going to make you feel so good.” 

Harry bites his lip and smiles sweetly at him. 

“Princess,” Louis murmurs with a soft fond smile. 

“Your princess,” Harry mumbles back. 

“All mine,” Louis says. 

He kisses Harry once more (he simply cannot resist) and the rubs a hand over his shoulder. 

“On your back, lovey. I want to see you.” 

Harry nods and obliges. Louis sees him wince a little, stiff from being in the same awkward position. Louis bites his lip and makes a note to take extra special good care of his shoulders when they’re all done. He smiles down at the boy once he’s settled before popping the cap on the lube, coating his two fingers. 

He starts with one, not wanting to hurt Harry.

“Be still,” he reminds Harry as the boy starts to squirm once he starts to move his finger in and out. 

Harry’s brows furrow, frustrated. Louis finds that stupidly adorable, but doesn’t say anything. After a few more thrusts in and out he catches Harry’s eyes.

“Ready for two?”

“Mhm,” Harry nods. 

Louis pushes two in the next time, keeping his thrusts slow and teasing. Harry brings a knuckle to his mouth and bites, wanting so badly to beg for more. 

Louis finally asks to hear Harry when he’s got three fingers in him and his fucking him steadily with them. 

“Go on, darling. Ask nicely.” 

“Please,” Harry gasps “Louis please gimme your cock I need it.” 

Louis nods, he pushes his fingers in sharp and quick next time, causing Harry to gasp desperately. 

“Wanna touch you Louis please.” 

“Okay, Haz,” Louis says “but no touching yourself. I want you to come on my cock without touching yourself.” 

Harry’s hands fly to Louis’ waist, fingernails scratching up and down his back. 

“So desperate” Louis gasps. 

“Wanted this for so long. Told you.” 

Louis smacks the inside of Harry’s thigh. 

“I told you not to get sassy.”

Harry yelps but nods, biting his lip. 

Louis leans forward to grab a condom, and pulls his fingers out of Harry so he can get himself ready. Harry eyes his dick hungrily as he slides the condom on and lubes himself up.

“Keep those legs spread, love,” Louis says. 

Louis lines himself up and presses in slowly, grunting once he’s in all the way. 

“God,” Harry gasps. “You feel so good.”

He wraps his legs around Louis’ waist and ruts up once. 

Louis grunts and pulls out almost all the way before pushing back in again. 

“God damn,” He sighs “You’re so tight.” 

“All for you,” Harry gasps. 

“Shit,” Louis grinds out. 

He starts up a steady rhythm, gripping Harry’s hips tightly to keep them steady. 

“You can move now,” Louis says.

“Oh thank fuck,” Harry pants. He rolls his body, grinding his hips into Louis’.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Louis says as he snaps his hips sharply. 

Harry arches up at that, gasping loudly.

“Please please Louis I wanna come.” 

“You don’t come until I say you can,” Louis groans. 

“Fuck me harder please I want to come now.” 

Louis pulls one hand away from Harry’s hip to land two sharp smacks on his inner thigh again. 

“OH fuck!” Harry cries out. 

“What a bratty little princess you are,” Louis says “whining and begging so I’ll smack your pretty thighs.”

“Love it,” Harry gasps, arching up. 

“Next time you’re naughty I’m going to spank you until you can’t sit down.” 

Harry moans at that, grinding and rolling his body even more. Louis thrusts hard a few more times before leaning down and murmuring low in Harry’s ear.

“Now come for me you little brat.” 

Harry arches his back, cries Louis’ name, and comes all over his stomach and chest. Louis fucks him through it and comes soon after. When he finishes he slumps onto Harry, breathing heavy.

“Holy fuck,” Harry gasps “You’re a god damn machine.” 

Louis giggles at that.

“And you’re a brat.” 

Harry kisses Louis’ hair.

“Can’t help it,” he says “Your cock is so fucking thick and gorgeous.” 

Said cock gives a feeble twitch inside Harry.

“Stop,” Louis whines “you’re going to kill me.”

Harry just laughs a bit more and hugs Louis tight. 

“So this is going to make the next tour interesting,” Louis says “do you not wear panties when we’re out on the road?”

“I um. I wear them under boxers.” 

“Such a princess,” Louis mutters. “Can’t bear to be without his lacy underthings.” 

“They make me feel nice!” Harry says defensively.

“I know, darling,” Louis says. He presses a kiss to one of Harry’s delightfully puffy nipples. 

They lie happily like that for some time. Eventually though Louis has to pull out. Harry whines sadly and Louis shoots him a sympathetic look. When Louis cuddles back up to Harry he looks up at him.

“Where do you buy your panties from?”

“Mostly online,” Harry says. “It’s hard to go into a shop and buy panties when you’re Harry Styles of One Direction.” 

“I’d like to take you shopping one day,” Louis says “pick out some pretty underthings for you.”  
Harry wiggles under Louis.

“I’d love that,” He says “please let’s do that soon I would love that.” 

“Of course,” Louis says “we can find somewhere discreet and shop the day away.” 

“Can’t wait,” Harry says. He runs a finger down Louis’ cheek. “Kiss please,” He says.

“ _Such_ a princess.” Louis says with a smirk.

“Your princess,” Harry says. 

“Yeah,” Louis says happily. 

He leans up and kisses Harry fully and passionately on the mouth. Harry’s arms wind tightly around Louis’ waist and the smaller boy sighs happily into his boyfriend’s mouth. The two fall asleep like that, tangled up in one another. 

*

When they wake up the next day Louis pampers Harry. He draws a bath for him and puts in some of Harry’s favorite bath salts, washes his hair for him, and even cooks him breakfast. (by now he has mastered scrambled eggs thanks to Gordon Ramsay) 

“You’re such a sweet boyfriend,” Harry says after swallowing a mouthful of eggs.

“I do my best,” Louis says “Gotta keep my brat happy.” 

“You better believe it,” Harry says. 

He’s been enjoying his breakfast naked under his fluffy dressing gown and when he finishes he puts his plate in the dishwasher. He puts his hands on Louis’ hips and kisses him softly.

“Help me pick out some panties for today?” he asks.

Louis looks up at him, eyes wide.

“Yeah?” he asks.

“Mhm,” Harry says “I thought you might like to see my extensive collection.” 

“Oh I do,” Louis says. 

The boys go up to Harry’s bedroom and Harry opens one of his drawers. Louis eyes widen at the sight of all the panties Harry has. 

“Oh my lord we may be here for a while.” 

Harry giggles at that and Louis plops down on the ground. He roots around, pulling out various pairs, remarking how cute they are. When Louis pulls out a hot pink pair that says _’your boyfriend says hi’_ in big white letters he laughs out loud. 

“Oh, Hazza,” He says “You really are a little brat.” 

“I thought they were cute,” He mumbles. 

“They’re very cute indeed,” Louis says. 

He rifles through the drawer a bit more before coming to a pair of white underwear with a black lace lining the waistband and other seams. It has little red apples all over and the words ‘BITE ME’ in big black letters. 

“You’re wearing these,” He says, thrusting them into Harry’s hand.

“Okay,” Harry says happily. 

He drops his robe and pulls them on, wiggling his butt happily in Louis’ face. Louis grabs his hips and sinks his teeth softly into one of Harry’s cheeks. Harry gasps playfully and arches his back at the feeling of Louis’ teeth sinking into them.

“Not now.” Louis says “we’ve only just got dressed. I’ll bite your lovely bottom later.” 

“Promise?” Harry asks, green eyes wide. He pouts to punctuate his question.

“Of course, princess,” Louis says, pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s belly. 

“Good,” Harry says. He pulls Louis up and kisses sweetly.

“So glad you decided to wear those panties yesterday,” Louis says when they pull apart “otherwise I never would have made the move.” 

“I figured talking to you through my underwear would be the best way to come onto you.”   
Louis smiles.

“It really was.” 

Harry grins happily at that, nipping playfully at Louis’ jaw. Louis snaps his teeth at him before leaning in to kiss him, his hands squeezing the bruises he left on Harry’s hips the night before. Harry opens his mouth and licks along Louis’ lower lip. Louis sighs and opens his mouth and the two make out in the middle of their bedroom, Harry in his panties and Louis in a baggy pair of Harry’s sweatpants. 

When they pull away, Louis looks Harry over. From his curls to the bulge of his cock in his pretty panties he’s amazing. 

“All mine,” Louis mumbles.

“Mhm,” Harry says, nuzzling Louis’ neck. 

Louis’ not quite so sure how he got so lucky but he’s sure as hell not going to question it. Instead he throws Harry over his shoulder, smacks his bum soundly, and dumps the giggling boy on their couch where they cuddle for the rest of the day, retiring eventually to their bedroom where Louis bites Harry more times than he can count.


End file.
